Chapter 1
is the 1st chapter of the Tsugumomo manga. Summary The chapter begins with a flashback in a dream: a young Kazuya Kagami is lead up a set of stairs towards a temple by Kiriha before she departs, to Kazuya's distress. In the present time, Kazuya Kagami wakes up from his nightmare in school, throwing out his hands in front of him and accidentally molesting Chisato Chikaishi who was about to wake him up by hitting him with a paper fan. She whacks him on the head with her fan, knocking him to the ground and accusing him of being a pervert. From his position on the ground Kazuya accidentally stares at Chisato's white panties who quickly stomps on his head and continues to rant at him for his apparent perversions. The antics of the two are witnessed by Shirou Shiramine and Osamu Osanai. Shirou and Osamu discuss Chisato briefly, commenting on her beauty and lack thereof, and after Chisato overhears them discussing the size of her chest she strikes both of them on the head as well. She turns back to continue rebuking Kazuya but discovers that he has ran away. On the school roof, Kazuya takes out an obi from his backpack and smells the scent of sakura from it to relax. He puts it back in his backpack and turns to find an abandoned wig lying on the ground behind him. Disturbed by it he tries to avoid the wig as he leaves but the hair suddenly begins to move on its own and wraps around him. Kazuya freaks out about the wig as down below Chisato searches for Kazuya. As he screams for help, Kazuya sees that the hair is cut apart by an invisible force and he gets a chance to kick the wig away. Backing up against the fence on the edge of the roof he hears a voice in his head telling him that the wig is an "Amasogi". Before he can react Kazuya is attacked by the Amasogi which charges into his face and knocks them both off the edge of the school roof. In shock Kazuya believes he is going to die but the voice calls him a fool. The obi explodes out of his backpack forming a bundle to cushion his fall. The obi moves on its own briefly creating a cocoon before opening up and unveiling a young girl who greets Kazuya warmly. After Kazuya fails to recognize her, Kiriha headbutts him and calls him ungrateful. A schoolgirl appears on the scene and Kazuya attempts to warn her to leave but Kiriha points out that she is the host of the Amasogi. The wig on the schoolgirl's head begins moving to attack Kazuya. Kiriha intercepts the attack with her obi and pulls Kazuya through the air over to her, claiming him as her property which enrages the schoolgirl. Quick References Chapter Notes *The protagonist Kazuya Kagami and his fellow students and friends Chisato Chikaishi, Shirou Shiramine and Osamu Osanai are introduced. *The concepts of Tsukumogami and Amasogi are both introduced. *Kazuya meets Kiriha, an obi Tsugumomo who saves his life by defeating a wig Amasogi, and though she acts familiar with him he claims to have no memory of meeting her before. *Kiriha suggests that the creator of the wig Amasogi may be a schoolboy, dressed up as a girl, who has an obsession with Kazuya. *Kazuya later meets Kiriha once more in his own bedroom and has to hide her from his sister; Kasumi Kagami. Characters In Order of Appearance *Kiriha *Kazuya Kagami *Chisato Chikaishi *Shirou Shiramine *Osamu Osanai *Pseudo Kamioni *Tadataka Tadata *Kasumi Kagami Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters